Un Beso one Kiss
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: los sueños... se pueden volver realidad?


Konnichi-wa! people! se nota que me agrada mezclar idiomas?' okay, mejor me dejo de payasdas y paso a lo interesante y a lko k ustedes viene aquí, el **fic**! pero antes, como el protocolo lo estipula...

Beyblade no es mio, nunca lo ha sido y jamás lo será, a menos que de la noche a la mañana me vuelva millonaria, compre todas las acciones que esten disponibles de esta maravillosa serie y con el correr de los años me convierta en la accionista mayoritaria, despida a Takao Aoki y entonces si, Bb sería mió solo mio y crería más de estas presiosas temporadas y comersializaría con ellas, invertiría en jugueteas cada vez más avanzados y crearía un grupo de cientificos malvados y locos, porque esta demostrado que son los mejores, para que crearan la bestias bit y así dominaría al mundo como voltaire no pudo... okay, ya deliré un poco, y creo k demostré el punto, beyblade por razónes obvias no me pertenece y yap.

**Simbolos**  
-- Abc-- o _--Abc--_ los diálogos

Abclo que redacto yo

_Abc _ lo que sucede en su mente.

> > > Separación

_**UN BESO**_

(une kiss)

Por: Angy B. Mizuhara

**Capitulo Único:**

_Delicados y suaves, los húmedos labios se abrieron frente a él. Una grácil sonrisa se posó en ellos, mostrando las blancas perlas que tenia por dientes. El fino aroma llegó a su nariz; la bella vista parecía un manjar inalcanzable y la dulce risa ajena, embelezó a sus oídos… _

El molesto ruido del despertador lo sacaron de su ensoñación, siempre era lo mismo, el mismo hermoso sueño inconcluso, los mismos sonrosados labios sonrientes, la misma voz encantadora y el mismo olor que le hacía enloquecer; todo era igual noche tras noche, inclusive el abruto final… justo antes de poder tocarlos, despertaba, sin probar el exquisito sabor.

Furioso, el joven bajó las escaleras de su hogar con dirección al comedor, aún era temprano, pero la costumbre y la rutina siempre lograban imponerse sobre él, quizá lo único que regía su vida era eso, la rutina.

Ese día, como cualquier otro, debía asistir a un colegio, tomar sus asignaturas y hacer sus deberes, lo que debía mantenerlo ocupado hasta pasado el medio día, después entrenaría en el gimnasio, para volver ya entrada la tarde y tener la cena familiar. Quizá el único variante en el día, sería la cena, podía ser res o pescado, no lo sabía y eso le molestaba.

Podía decirse que su vida era MUY aburrida, y él no sería capaz de negarlo, era verdad, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Sin motivaciones o aspiraciones propias, no era más que un títere en las manos decrépitas de su abuelo.

_--Kai -- _escuchó la voz de su sueño llamarlo, y un suspiro fue exhalado. ¿Quién puede gobernar sobre los sueños? Si son los únicos que nos muestran nuestro verdadero ser, nuestras más íntimas ilusiones y deseos…

Era verdad, esas escasas ocho horas de sueño, eran lo mejor de su aburrido día, y nadie era capaz de arrebatárselas. Vivía para poder regresar a esa mullida cama y soñar de nuevo esos labios, que le sonreían con gentileza y que se le acercaban hasta casi poder rozarlos con los suyos propios.

Un nuevo suspiro se escuchó en el asiento del auto, su día apenas había comenzado y ya deseaba volver a la cama y soñar. Sin duda, ese sería otro día usual y repetitivo y sumamente largo.

**_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _**

_--Ven, sígueme -- le había hablado aquella enigmática voz y sus suaves manos, como terciopelo, le tomaron de las suyas y señalaron el camino. Su dulce sonrisa, parecía nunca desaparecer y su negro cabello ondeaba a causa del viento, acariciando su largo cuello y de vez en vez, sus brazos también. Incluso él, igualmente sintió en sus propios brazos la caricia de aquellos cabellos tan negros como el ala de un cuervo. _

_De un momento a otro, la dicha llenó su frío corazón, y rebosante de alegría, rodeó la cintura con su brazos fuertes y atrajo el cuerpo ajeno hacia el suyo, sintiendo la respiración cálida sobre su rostro, observando detenidamente las facciones, grabándose cada uno de los rasgos; sus ojos rojizos, detuvieron su andar en aquellos labios que le enloquecían noche tras noche y pasó su húmeda lengua por sus ansiosos labios._

_Una sonrisa apareció en los otros y entre abriendo su boca, dijo --despierta--  y rió por lo bajo._

Kai abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor, el dolor de cabeza que había sentido estaba más que extinto, y ahora debía regresar a sus labores.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, hacía media hora que debió estar en el gimnasio, pero por alguna razón sentía ganas de caminar por el parque cercano a su casa, ese en el que jamás se había parado por ser algo concurrido, pero que ahora no le importaba.

Llevó su mirada al azul cielo, tan brillante como la sonrisa de su sueño y sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba en una blanca banca de aquel parque.

--si tan solo supiera ¿quien eres?-- se dijo y trató de recordar lo más que pudo, desde su estatura, la forma de su cuerpo, sus cabellos, su dulce aroma, su enigmática sonrisa, su calor, su voz… sin embargo, por más que trató, sus ojos eran algo borroso, tan difuso que le obligaba a caer en la realidad, ese era solo un sueño y nada más.

--¿Quién es quien?-- preguntó una voz a su lado.

Kai miró junto a él, era un chico de mas o menos su edad, que le sonreía apacible, parecía haber estado allí desde hacía mucho, pues en sus manos había una pequeña bolsa de alimento para aves, y en el suelo unas cuantas migajas. El chico de rojos ojos, no recordaba haber visto antes a ese niño, lo que evidenciaba lo sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos, y se juzgó descuidado.

--¿Quién es quien?-- preguntó de nueva cuenta el chico.

Kai le miró atento, su voz le era conocida, era dulce y tranquila, y sintió, por vez primera, confianza.

--alguien a quien… soñé -- confesó al tiempo que un ligero rubor se esparcía por sus mejillas.

--y… ¿aún no lo conoces?-- preguntó nuevamente el chico

-- no -- dijo Kai, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, ya era tarde y debía llegar a cenar.

--¿ya te vas?-- su voz sonaba preocupada, aquel extraño chico le había agradado, sentía que lo conocía desde hacía años, más era la primera vez que lo veía.

--si, se me hace tarde -- contestó cortésmente, el chico le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien.

--¿volverás mañana? --dijo el chico poniéndose de pie también

--claro-- pero ni él mismo supo porque contestó aquello.

**_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _**

Era aún muy de madrugada en domingo, el único día que su rutina cambiaba un poco, en lugar de ir a la escuela, debía acompañar a su abuelo para aprender el negocio familiar; una empresa dedicada, en otras cosas, a explotar a los trabajadores y recaudar exageradas sumas de dinero.

Frotó sus ojos un poco, después de haber soñado lo mismo de siempre, sintió un profundo hueco en su pecho, que identificó como un vacío, era extraño, él nunca había carecido de nada, material…

Miró a su alrededor, las mismas cosas, en el mismo lugar de siempre, aburrido.

_--¿volverás mañana?--_ aquella voz, le era tan familiar, sabía que la había escuchado en algún otro lado, pero por más que trataba no podía identificar el lugar. Sin embargo, conforme recordaba la conversación con aquel chico, ese vacío que sentía iba desapareciendo, ese era el premio por romper a su rutina diaria. Y sonrió.

--Claro que volveré -- se dijo y amplió su sonrisa.

**_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _**

_--¡En dónde estará?--_ se preguntaba mentalmente el chico bicolor, al tiempo que recorría aquel parque atestado de gente._ -- y ¡ni siquiera sé su nombre!--_ se quejó.

--Hola¿me buscabas?-- preguntó el chico de dulce voz a sus espaldas, Kai se giró con rapidez, temiendo que fuera una ilusión, pero no era así, allí estaba él, sonriéndole como antes.

--muy gracioso-- reprochó el otro, empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por el chico sonriente.

-- ¿no se te antoja un helado?-- dijo señalando un pequeño puesto que ofrecía un sin fin de sabores.

--hn-- y cerrando los ojos se encaminó hasta el establecimiento.

La tarde pasó con rapidez, entre risas y juegos. La hora nunca fue de importancia, más cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Kai supo que debía irse.

--quédate… por favor-- pidió el chiquillo cuya sonrisa se había esfumado.

--pero…--

--por favor-- suplicó el chico y el ruso accedió.

Que más daba si se quedaba por algún tiempo más, su abuelo ni cuanta se daría por estar de viaje¿para que regresar temprano si se la pasaría solo?

--Gracias Kai-- dijo el chico sonriendo nuevamente, sorprendiéndolo.

Kai miró atónito al chico, su sonrisa era tan bella y perfecta, que solo podía ser comparable con la que en sus sueños se dibujaba; con delicadeza, los finos dedos del chico tomaron su mano, eran tan suaves y cálidos, que su razón no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Los tersos y rosáceos labios se abrieron ligeramente y con sutileza el rostro ajeno se acercó, su aliento chocó sobre sus labios, y sus ojos se centraron en los otros, percibiendo por primera vez de su color, dorado, como el oro o como el sol.

-- me gustas-- dijo y agachando la mirada giró con rapidez y emprendió la huida.

Kai tomó de la muñeca al chico, deteniéndolo, era él, lo sabía ahora, lo supo al verlo así, tan cerca, como en sus sueños, al sentir su calidez al percibir su aroma inconfundible, era él el de su sueño y esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

El chico se giro para verle, perdiéndose inmediatamente en aquellos ojos rojos como tantas veces esa misma tarde; una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal, al sentir el fuerte brazo del ruso en su cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración, y sonrió. Él creyó que después de decir aquello él le odiaría, se le lanzaría encima para golpearle o le gritaría mil y un insultos, pero se equivocó y jamás se sintió más feliz por haberse equivocado.

Kai le miró esbozar una dulce sonrisa, rebosante de alegría y sonrió también.

--así que eras tu el de mis sueños --  dijo aún son la sonrisa en los labios, observando todas y cada una de las reacciones del otro, quien con la tenue luz de las farolas lucía encantador -- tu me gustas también --

Un hermoso tono carmesí se apoderó de ambos pares de mejillas, las miradas chocaron y rojo y dorado se fundieron armoniosamente, brillando con impaciencia; como en sus sueños, su húmeda lengua se pasó por su boca, y su rojizo mirar se detuvo en esos rosados labios, entreabiertos dando paso al aire que chocaba en su rostro, dejando entrever esas perlas que tenía por dientes, una gentil sonrisa se formó en aquella boca y como lentitud acercó su rostro al soviético, sintiendo a su corazón latir muy aprisa. Cada latido parecía gritar por ese roce, por esa caricia que parecería eterna; Kai acercó aún mas su rostro, quería probar aquel manjar que en sus sueños se disponía frente a él pero que jamás había podido probar, y temió que sucediera lo mismo, que todo fuera solo una ilusión más de su cabeza y que no fuera real ese abrazo que los envolvía y se detuvo.

El chico abrió aquellos ojos dorados que hacía solo unos segundos había cerrado. Kai le miró atento, como queriendo adivinar su pensamiento. Mas lo único que logró fue adorarle aún más, pues su jovial rostro lucía perfecto ante aquella luz, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus labios entre abiertos en espera de ser poseídos, le daban ese toque mágico que ni en sus sueños había podido imaginar…

-- dime tu nombre, por favor-- pidió casi en un susurro, solo para el chico entre sus brazos.

Él solo atinó a sonreír como solo él sabía hacerlo y acercándose al oído del ruso dijo con suavidad --Ray -- 

Kai ensanchó su sonrisa, y repitió aquel nombre en su mente, grabándolo para siempre en su memoria, pues en ese preciso instante supo que su vida jamás sería igual, las rutinas se habían terminado para siempre, ahora tenía una ilusión por la cual vivir, y su nombre era Ray, porque lo soñó y se volvió realidad, lo encontró y lo tenía entre sus brazos, y nunca le dejaría ir.

Ray miró los rojizos ojos del ruso, aún con su sonrisa maravillosa en los labios; acercándose lentamente al rostro del chico más alto, rodeando su cintura como él rodeaba la suya. Kai miró al chino y aspirando su aroma se sintió pleno y feliz, ya no había porque demorar más, no había nadie quien pudiera detenerlo, interrumpirlo, solo eran ellos dos, y cerrando sus ojos, selló aquel día con un simple pero majestuoso roce de sus labios, degustando con delicadeza el sabor del otro, compartiendo sus almas con el ser amado…

**_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > _**

okay y que tal? les gustó? verda que es lindo? no se lo comen? jejeje espero dejen muchos RR, y comprendan que este es un capitulo único de colección, jejeje nos vemos en la proxima!

Sayonara!


End file.
